Undead
by Deez Nuts
Summary: The dead walk the night looking for food. She walks the night looking for the living. He walks to night to find her in his arms. They travel together to rid the world of the undead. Discontinued.
1. This is the last time

**Undead**

**K.E.D:** Hey everyone **NEW STORY ALRET** Please enjoy!! XD

I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters but I do own the rest.

* * *

Growls could be heard all over the night. Screams of pain. The darkness took over the streets. Everywhere was lifeless. Unless you class the undead as life...

* * *

"You'll need this; it's a bloody rose gun. The only one of its type. It's silver bullets and metal casing cannot be broken or harmed" The man said "Thanks, I'll take two of these" The girl replied "Certainly. You made a good choice!" The man said with a laugh. The girl grabbed the two guns and walked off into the night

* * *

The girls pink hair was short; she had a red ribbon keeping it in a high ponytail. She was wearing a a black tee-shirt with a red laced corset on top. Her skirt was plain black with pleats. Her black high heeled boots came up to her knee. She had a holster strapped on each of her thigh. There were knifes strapped on her tee-shirt and a piece of black lace was around her neck. Her emerald eyes shone in the dark and her pale skin looked like snow white.

The girl walked through the night. She was always on the lookout for 'them'.

"Sakura come in" A voice said "Ino what's up" Sakura asked "There is a big group of zombies heading straight for you" Ino shouted in her ear piece "Ok how far?" Sakura asked "Round about 50 seconds away!" Ino exclaimed "Shit, I don't have time to talk!" Sakura said.

Sakura looked around. She could hear their gowns. Their deathly gowns. She quickly ran for cover as she knew she could not take them all. She found a small house. It was covered in blood and most likely still had zombies inside but she would have a better chance of living in the house than outside were most of the undead feed.

There was a tapping a window suddenly Sakura's heart beat rose. She was sweating and dirty. Her sweat dropped to the floor. She looked inside one room. It was clear. She moved onto the next room. It looked like a bedroom but the bed was to smashed up and covered in blood to tell. She walked over to the smashed up item on the floor and bent down next to it.

She lifted up one of the sheets that was on the floor. It was covered in blood. Dry blood. Sakura awareness suddenly rose. She turned around to see a white emotionless face looking at her with hungry in its eyes.

It was a zombie.

She grabbed out two of her new guns and aimed for the monsters head. It hit the zombies head and it fell flat on the floor. The smell of it still lingered around.

Sakura turned around back to the blanket she clasped it tightly then got up. As soon as she turned around she felt a pain on her leg. She looked down in horror to see a zombie biting the flesh on her leg.

"Zombie Bastard!" Sakura shouted in pain. The zombie let out small squeals as it continued to bite her leg. Sakura had enough of the zombie so she reached for her two guns in the holsters and grabbed them. She shot the creature seven times in the head with both guns.

The blood flew every were. The walls, floor and on Sakura.

Sakura let go of the two guns she was holding and dropped to the floor next to the dead zombie and screamed in pain. That was a bad move as she could hear other foot steppes coming her way.

The floor was creaking. Sakura grabbed one of her guns off the floor and used the other hand to hold her leg.

The footsteps got closer and closer

_Creak,_

_Step,_

_Creak,_

_Step_.

The footsteps stopped 'what is this thing doing' Sakura thought as she held her gun and pointed it to the 'what was left of the door'. Her hand was a bit shaky. She could feel the poison spread though out her whole body.

The room was dark and there was a clod draft in the air. Somehow Sakura knew this was going to be the end for her. The poison or the zombies would kill her it was a fact.

No one was there for her. No one would come for her. No one would save her. No one could.

The lights flickered on and off. It was like a horror movie but with no escape. She was scared of what was around the door.

Then the footsteps started again. The thing was snarling, screeching. Sakura had no choice. She got up and grabbed onto the wall. She held her gun tightly. She slowly approached the door.

Sakura lifted up her gun and slid in the middle of the door frame. She lifted her arms up and pointed the gun upwards. She put one leg upon the wall and took a deep breath "This is it" she muttered to herself.

Sakura slowly twisted her body around the door so she was facing the hallway.

There were eyes upon her. There, across the hallway stood a zombie. Not like other ones. No. This one was bigger, much bigger. She felt like her heart stopped. She was scared. Normal zombies were fine but this was not.

She put aside her fear and pain. Sakura leapt forward and shot the monster in his right leg causing it to drop down. The monster got up and jumped for Sakura. It knocked her off her feet and sent her flying into the hard wall. She gripped her shoulder in pain. Her screams filled the house. Sakura felt sick. Her body was tight and she was losing blood fast. The only thing she could do was run. No way could she take this monster.

Sakura ran as fast as she could towards the window. She shot the glass. The glass crumbled into thousand tiny pieces right in front of her. A couple of pieces scrapped her leg letting blood tickle down her pale skin.

She turned round to see the monster charging at her. Without a Minute to spear she jumped out the window. She was getting ready for the impact of the fall but that never happened. When she had stopped falling she opened her eyes to see she was not on the ground but she was being held by someone.

She turned her head round to face her holder; her emerald eyes meet his dark onyx ones. They were still for a little bit but a crash brought them out of there trance. Their heads turned up to see a big zombie looking at them with hungry in its eyes.

The onyx eyed boy held Sakura tightly and ran away from the zombie not looking behind him. He could hear the beast's footsteps closing in on him. He had to do something. Fast.

"What's your name" Sakura said while clinging onto his neck. Her hands fit perfectly around him. It made her and him feel warm. But there was no time for feeling warm they had to run.

Sakura waited for his reply but got not. She gave up waiting for him to talk so she just shut her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

The boy had to lose the monster. He cut down an ally way and saw a fence. The boy threw Sakura over the fence "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke shouted at Sakura who was still getting up from when he had thrown her over the fence.

The monster was standing in front of Sasuke now. Drool slipping out of its mouth and pitch black eyes. After seeing the monsters eyes Sasuke eyes turned blood red. His black raven spiked hair seem to be glowing a little bit which made his pale skin light up more. He was just a little bit paler then Sakura.

Sakura turned round to see a gang of zombies looking at her. There yellow, white and green skin did not shine it just looked dark and horrible. They had spots of red on them. The red was blood.

Sakura grabbed her two guns from inside her belt. She fired at the zombies as they walked closer to her. Blood slatted up the ally way walls. Who knew zombies would have blood?

Sakura was slowly but surely taking down these zombie scum's but she did not notice the blood bath that had just happened behind her.

* * *

**K.E.D:** Well hoped you liked it I will try and update soon. But I need some inspiration so I am going to watch Resident Evil 5 now! Cyaaaaa XD


	2. I'm Dead

Hi, long time no see?

Right then, This story only had one chapter, and that's all it's ever going to have. I can't write about these things anymore. I can't write anime, mange or any like that. I'm all for the slashs, band fics. I'm sorry, but I'll only write them, they make me happy. I love the bromances .. Sorry to everyone who liked this story, I would finish it. But like I said, it would take more than one chapter and I just couldn't do that.

I've got other stories about MCR, BTF, ATL on another site, and that is where I want to be.

I'm sorry, I love all of you on here. Don't think badly of me, I've just moved on.

**Thanks.**

_Glamour Of The Kill x_


End file.
